


Just Punishment

by Devils_Official



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, But just a little, Consensual Non-Consent, Face Slapping, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Spreader Bars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 03:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18865249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devils_Official/pseuds/Devils_Official
Summary: “What was it that you said? ‘Killing you would be too merciful,’” Lotor sneered. “‘When I am emperor, I’m going to keep you as my slave.’” He laughed. “And you had to say it in front of everyone, too, didn’t you. You and I both know that I can’t just let that go.”Or, Lotor wins the Kral Zera and makes Sendak his slave instead.





	Just Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a convo on discord. Please read the tags.

Sendak craned his head as much as he could when the door opened. The angle wasn’t good, and the collar around his neck had a short chain connecting it to the bedpost, making it difficult to raise his head. 

The new emperor ignored him, moving around the room while lost in thought, removing the badges of his office -cape, crown, armor -and putting them away. Whether it was a ploy to make Sendak nervous or not, he didn’t know. 

Probably didn’t matter. The brat would get to him eventually. 

Sendak relaxed as much as he could, with his flesh arm chained to the bedpost opposite the collar. The prosthetic had been removed -confiscated - and Sendak felt vulnerable more for that reason than the fact that he was naked and restrained. 

Finally, the newly-crowned emperor made his way over to the bed, grinning just slightly. “And now you. Did you think I would forget what you said to me,  _ Commander _ ?” 

The rank was said with vitriolic humor, a jab to make Sendak remember that he wasn’t anymore. 

Sendak didn’t dignify that with a response. 

“What was it that you said? ‘Killing you would be too merciful,’” Lotor sneered. “‘When I am emperor, I’m going to keep you as my slave.’” He laughed. “And you had to say it in front of everyone, too, didn’t you. You and I both know that I can’t just let that go.”

“You talk to much,” Sendak growled. “Whatever you’re going to do, just do it.”

A crack rang out in the room, and his cheek stung as his head whipped to one side. 

It took longer than it should have to realize that Lotor had slapped him, probably because he hadn’t expected that. 

“I don’t take orders from you, or anyone else,” Lotor said coldly. 

Sendak bared his teeth and growled, but Lotor just slapped him again. 

“ _ Enough _ . This is what you deserve. This is what you would have done to me, so it’s only fair that, now that the tables have turned…” His cruel little smirk was back as he ran his thumb over Sendak’s bottom lip.

Sendak was tempted to bite him. 

But. He didn’t quite know what this brat would do if he did. 

“You think I’m going to let  _ you _ fuck me?” Sendak snarled. “Scrawny half-breed brat like you?”

“You’re not going to  _ let _ me do anything.” Lotor’s claws dug into Sendak’s cheeks, prying his mouth open, even as he swung one leg over Sendak’s chest. “But don’t worry; I’ll have you begging me to fuck you by the end of the night.” 

Sendak squirmed, but with Lotor’s weight squarely on his sternum, he couldn’t get very far. At least he could still breathe. 

“If you bite me,” Lotor said very quietly, but sternly, “I will have your teeth pulled, and when they grow back, I will have them pulled again, and again, and again, until you learn your lesson. Am I clear?”

“Fuck you,” Sendak spat. 

“Will I have to teach you manners, too? I’m not a very patient teacher, and I don’t think you’ll enjoy the lessons.” He laughed. “But I might.” 

He released the catches in the groin of his flight suit, freed his cock, and shoved it down Sendak’s throat without any further ado. 

Sendak choked a little, just from the suddenness of it. Lotor only seemed to enjoy that, so Sendak got himself back under control as quickly as possible. He wouldn’t give anything to this- this- 

He’d have to  _ take _ whatever he wanted. 

In retaliation, Sendak grazed his fangs over Lotor’s cock -very lightly, but the threat was clear -and Lotor hissed. “How  _ naughty _ .” He twisted Sendak’s ears, hard enough to hurt, hard enough to make Sendak gasp in pain.

“That’s it,” Lotor murmured. “Don’t fight me.” He set a fast but steady rhythm, and Sendak managed not to choke too much, and after a few minutes, Lotor came down his throat.

Sendak relaxed a little as Lotor pulled out, hoping that it was over for the night.

He should have known better. 

“Did you think that it would be over so easily?” Lotor asked, not bothering to wipe the cum and spit off Sendak’s chin. “It’s a shame you’re a slave now. It’s a waste of your cock. But of course, I can’t let a mere slave fuck me.” 

He sauntered off, leaving Sendak to wonder what he was going to do. 

He came back a moment later, carrying a few things, all of which Sendak recognized as the accoutrements of his deviant lifestyle. 

First, Lotor cuffed his ankles to a bar that prevented him from closing his legs, leaving him uncomfortably exposed. He tried kicking at Lotor, but Lotor was evidently expecting that and managed to avoid taking a direct hit. 

“I can restrain you further,” Lotor warned. 

Sendak bared his teeth, and Lotor just smirked. 

“Go ahead. Bare your teeth at me. Growl, hiss, struggle. I don’t care. One way or another, I will take what I want from you, and eventually, perhaps you will even grow to enjoy it.” 

Sendak glared; he would never enjoy this (although given that he was completely nude, it was somewhat difficult to hide exactly how much he was actually enjoying this). 

He’d forgotten how strong Lotor was -he didn’t look very strong, compared to most Galra -so it was something of a surprise when Lotor just manhandled him into the position he wanted. 

Sendak bit his lip to muffle the sound he made, which was definitely not a moan. 

It definitely didn’t help that Lotor chose that moment to stroke his cock, which had already been half-hard, and his light, teasing touches were enough to coax him to full hardness. 

He swallowed the whine he made when Lotor pulled his hand away. 

Lotor sighed melodramatically. “It really is a waste…” He slicked up the fingers of one hand with an aching slowness. Sendak trembled in anticipation -not because he wanted this, but because he hated that Lotor was drawing this out unnecessarily. Making him wait for it.

Despite Lotor’s ostentatious display, the first touch to Sendak’s entrance was startling, and he flinched.

“Never done this before?” Lotor asked coolly.

He had, but he wasn’t going to tell Lotor that; he bared his teeth. 

Lotor wasn’t forceful when he pressed two fingers into Sendak -he could have been, so Sendak supposed he should be  _ grateful _ \- but Sendak still felt the stretch of it (despite Lotor’s slim, delicate fingers). 

It was- intrusive. Invasive. And yet, when Lotor pulled his fingers free,  _ he wanted them back _ .

Lotor must have noticed, because he patted Sendak’s thigh and cooed, in an obnoxiously sweet voice, “Don’t worry. I’ll make sure you’re taken care of.”

Sendak growled, and Lotor just laughed.

“If you prefer, I could just leave you like this,” he said, pointedly glancing at Sendak’s cock (still hard and nearly throbbing), “or perhaps I could invite all of High Command in here, to use you as they would. It’s not as if any of them would have reason to take their anger out on you. I’m sure I could leave you in their care for a few hours and return to find you unscathed.”

Sendak glared. “Fuck you.” 

“Not quite,” Lotor said, picking something up. He didn’t show it to Sendak, just pressed the tip of it against Sendak’s hole. “But I’m sure I’ll enjoy this almost as much.” 

The object slid into place, and Sendak realized that it was some sort of -of  _ sex toy _ , big and cold and hard and-

Lotor thrust it in and out a few times, not quite a pleasurable feeling (but definitely not a horrible one, either), then made a small adjustment, angling the toy just so, and Sendak couldn’t quite bite back his moan. 

Then he stepped back, that obnoxious little smirk firmly plastered on his face. 

“What? Are you just going to leave me here like this?” Sendak demanded, despite being in no position to make demands. 

That smirk grew bigger. “I could, couldn’t I? But no.” He held up a small device and pressed a button. Instantly, the toy inside him started  _ vibrating _ . 

It was devastating, being taken apart from the inside out like that. It was like nothing Sendak had ever felt, ever experienced, and he didn’t know how to handle it. 

The vibrations stopped abruptly, and Sendak panted, trying to catch his breath. Fuck.  _ Fuck _ , he couldn’t take this. 

Lotor stripped off his flightsuit and pulled a thin robe around himself. Not for modesty; the robe was practically sheer. Perhaps it was nothing more than another tease. 

It didn’t matter. 

Sendak couldn’t turn his head far enough to get a good view of what Lotor did next, but he heard him sit down, heard him pop open a bottle of something, and then-

He caught movement out of the corner of his eye -perhaps Lotor drawing his legs up -and then Lotor’s soft, low moan, viscerally pleased and unabashed. 

Why shouldn’t he be? The runt was the Emperor, regardless of anything else. So who could shame him now? Sendak didn’t have to like it, but he did begrudgingly accept it.

And then the vibrations flicked on again, just as strong as before, but Sendak was a little more prepared this time. Still, he wasn’t prepared for the way that, after the initial shock, the stimulation turned into something pleasurable. Something he wanted more of. 

He shouldn’t. He shouldn’t give in to this. He should fight it, and keep fighting, make Lotor break him down instead of beg him to, but-

The vibrations got stronger. And stronger again, and suddenly he was so close-

His hips were bucking up, trying to get more, trying to get off, but then everything  _ stopped _ , and he-

He couldn’t help the broken whine that came from his lips. It felt like getting punched in the gut, for something so close to be snatched away so cruelly. 

“Oh, did you want to come?” Lotor asked, barely breathless. Sendak wished he could see him, just to verify that he was in some sort of disheveled state too. Just to see the prim, collected, composed Prince -now Emperor -break apart at the seams. Even if he couldn’t be the one doing the breaking.

“Ask nicely,” Lotor said. “And maybe I’ll consider it.” 

“Fuck. You,” Sendak bit out. 

The vibrations turned back on, so intense it was painful. He heard Lotor ask, “Do you want to reconsider that?” But he was fighting to even breathe, much less think. There was  _ no way _ he could answer. 

Lotor turned it down after a few moments -although it felt like centuries -allowing Sendak to once more catch his breath. 

Sendak slumped back onto the bed. He knew Lotor was watching -that was the point, wasn’t it? -so he didn’t want to give away too much, but surely… It was too late for that. If nothing else, his persistent erection spoke volumes. It would be so much better if he weren’t enjoying this.

It was still difficult to think past the pleasure coursing through him, even if it was at a more manageable level. “Please… Just let me come.”

“What was that?” Lotor asked coolly. 

“Let. Me. Come.”

“Is that how you address your Emperor,  _ slave _ ?” The vibrations intensified again, and it was so good… He shouldn’t have been surprised that Lotor stopped them again, right as he was on the edge, but-

He’d never been harder in his life, never needed to come so badly. It was practically painful, and even the merest touch on his cock would probably do him in. 

He didn’t want to know what kind of pathetic noise came from his throat.

Lotor stood abruptly and climbed on top if him, biting the sensitive area below his jaw sharply. He was so careful to keep from accidentally brushing against Sendak’s cock, even with Sendak trying desperately to get that contact. 

“I don’t have to let you come,” Lotor murmured. “Ever again. Can you imagine how terrible that would be? Kept on the edge just like this for the rest of your miserable life? So perhaps you had better rethink how you want to speak to me.” 

Sendak wasn’t sure he could speak at all right now, so he just sort of... _ whined _ . He flushed with how humiliating it was to be reduced to this, and by this brat no less, but he couldn’t help but want- 

“That will do for now,” Lotor said. “We’ll work on training you properly later.” He reached between Sendak’s thighs and played with the toy a little, pressing it harder against the pleasurable places within Sendak. 

Then he turned the vibrations back on, and Sendak couldn’t tell if he shouted as he came, but- 

It had never felt better.

A sharp slap across his face brought him back to his body. “I’m not done with you yet,” Lotor said. He pulled the toy free, putting it...somewhere. 

He clipped a chain to a ring on the bar keeping Sendak’s ankles apart, and then bent Sendak in half (he always forgot how strong Lotor was, so even though he fought -as much as he could, in this state -Lotor still managed to do as he wanted) and clipped the other end of the chain to a ring on the headboard. 

Galra spines were fairly loosely jointed, and he could bend this way; he just felt... _ exposed _ like this, and it was humiliating. He’d never been in this position, never wanted to be in this position, and to be put here by this-

“Perfect,” Lotor crooned. He rubbed his palms up the backs of Sendak’ thighs, openly groping the hard muscle. Sendak was under no illusions about his own attractiveness, especially compared to Lotor’s, but he didn’t like being appraised like this, not by this-

And then Lotor moved between his thighs, and pressed his cock in.

“Don’t tell me I broke you already,” Lotor growled, slapping Sendak’s thigh. Sendak clenched up reflexively, and Lotor made a soft, pleased sound. “That’s it. The sooner you make me come, the sooner you can rest.”

The prospect of rest -especially if it meant he would be freed from this configuration -was attractive. It was just… All of the stimulation was too much, after he’d just come, and he was trapped on the knife’s edge between pleasure and pain.

(He didn’t want to admit that the idea only turned him on more.) 

“Fuck you,” he panted. “You won’t get away with this. You turn your back on me once, and I swear that will be it.”

”I’m not stupid enough to do that,” Lotor hissed, squeezing Sendak’s cock, almost painfully. “I’m not you.” He thrust harder, more viciously, loosening his grip on Sendak’s cock just enough to allow him to stroke, just as viciously as he fucked Sendak’s ass. 

It was the worst kind of ecstasy, and Sendak couldn’t help but barrel headlong towards his climax. 

Lotor wasn’t far behind, the claws of his free hand digging into Sendak’s thigh, biting his lip to keep all those delicious noises in. 

At least it was over for now.

* * *

Lotor caught his breath, then reached up to release Sendak from his restraints. First, the chain connecting the spreader bar to the headboard, and then the bar itself. Next, the cuff around Sendak’s wrist and the collar around his neck. 

“How are you feeling, my darling?” Lotor murmured, rubbing his cheek against Sendak’s, before pressing a few kisses to the place Lotor had slapped. 

Sendak only made a soft, pleased noise, his eye barely open and his entire body completely relaxed.

Well, two orgasms did that to a person, but Lotor wanted to make sure he really was alright. Their little game tonight had been intense, and Sendak wasn’t used to being on the receiving end of such…  _ rough treatment _ . 

“Darling,” Lotor said, a little more firmly, “please answer me: are you alright?”

“Just fine,” Sendak said, wrapping his arm around Lotor’s waist and pulling him down next to him. 

Lotor kissed his cheek again. “It wasn’t too much for you?”

“I would have stopped you,” Sendak reassured. “Had a hard time staying in character, though.”

Lotor laughed. “Me too.”

“I do regret not getting to kiss you,” Sendak said hopefully.

“Let me just…” Lotor reached for the device keeping several washcloths warm on the nightstand and pulled one out. Gently, he untangled himself from Sendak’s embrace and sat up, so he could wipe Sendak’s face and stomach clean -there was nothing pleasant about cum-matted fur - and then between his legs.

Sendak pouted at first, but he started purring almost as soon as Lotor began his ministrations, and by the time Lotor wiped himself down, he’d almost dozed off.

Lotor curled up next to him. Sex was nice, but after-sex cuddles were at least as good. 

“Lotor?”

“Hm?”

“What were you doing in the chair? I couldn’t see.”

“I’ll make sure it’s in a better position, if we ever do something like this again,” Lotor said. “I fucked myself on that toy you got me a few years ago. That yellow one, with the ridges that move back and forth?”

“Fuck, baby, how did you not come from that?”

“I almost did,” Lotor admitted. “I meant to keep playing with you longer, but… Besides, you looked so good, tied up like that, all for me. Didn’t want to wait.” 

Sendak laughed. “Love you.”

“Love you too.” He rested his head on Sendak’s chest, listening to his heart. “You know that I didn’t mean any of those nasty things I said, right?”

“I understand the concept of ‘role play’,” Sendak said, amused. 

“Thank you,” Lotor said, “for letting me do that to you.”

”As I recall,” Sendak drawled, “it was mostly my idea.”

“I worked out the specifics,” Lotor argued. 

“You did. But it was my idea.” He kissed the top of Lotor’s head before he could argue further. “You promised me kisses.” 

Lotor could only laugh as he indulged his husband. That had been the only disappointing thing about the whole affair, and if Sendak was asking him to make up for it now… Well, how could he possibly refuse? 

“Well, Your Majesty?” Sendak asked when Lotor pulled back to breath. “Have I been sufficiently punished for my grievous disrespect?” 

Lotor tugged his ear playfully. “For now. If you keep being insolent, however…”

Sendak brushed his hair back from his face, a gesture so soft and familiar that Lotor couldn’t help but purr, just a little. “I am so, so proud of you, my love,” he said seriously. “Look at all you have accomplished… I would have been lucky to marry a man half as great as you.”

“You could have married anyone you wanted,” Lotor replied. “But you chose me, so that makes me the lucky one.”

“Let’s agree to disagree,” Sendak said, pulling Lotor closer still. “Rest now, my love. You must be tired.”

Lotor was, and he knew that he’d sleep well for once, safe in Sendak’s embrace. He kissed Sendak once more, then pulled the covers over both of them. “Love you, Sendak.”

“Love you, too, Lotor,” Sendak said, his voice rumbly with his renewed purr. 

Lotor smiled softly to himself and closed his eyes. 

 


End file.
